Beauty and the Beast
by DanceLover21
Summary: Selene lived in a world full of vampires and werewolves, but she had no idea that they exsisted. Embry Call was the only one left in the Pack who had not imprinted yet. But when Selene comes to Forks to finish her Senior year and stay safe from whatever was after her, will Embry be able to help cope with the supernatural world? Rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

~Preface~

"Victor! Hurry up and grab the child before the wolves get here!" I cried to my beloved friend, whom had grown to become a brother to me.

"I am trying Marcus, but she just won't let me hold her! Here, you take her." Victor said as he handed me the child. Once she was in my arms her screams came to a stop and she suddenly fell into a peaceful state. As I looked down into her emerald green eyes, the world seemed to stop. Her eyes seemed to look right into me, right to my soul.

Someone was tugging at my arm and seemed to pull me out of the trance I was in.

"Marcus! Marcus, we must leave now. The wolves are on their way." Just as Victor said that a howl pierced the night sky informing us that they were near.

"Lets get out of here."

We ran at a neck-breaking speed to where a car waited for us. As soon as we climbed in. we were speeding away, as if we were never there.

"What are you going to call her? She will need a name you know." Victor asked as he looked out the car window.

"Selene. Her name will be Selene."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier, but all Twilight characters belong to SM. This is also my first FF story, so I would love it if you guys would review and let me know what you think

~Chapter 1~

"Selene! Get down here right now!" Yelled my father.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I swore that old man was always trying to find a way to keep me from leaving this house, well, mansion is more like it, but that's beside the point. I climbed back into my room, kicked off my shoes and laid my jean jacket on the bed. I took my time walking to my father's office, I wanted to keep him waiting and give myself time to come up with an excuse as to what I was doing in my room on such a lovely day. Uggh, I hated that he was so protective. Don't get me wrong, I loved my father with all my heart, but I just wished he would back off sometimes and let me hang out with my so called "friends". Ever since I was little he was always a little paranoid, not that I blame him, but he never seemed to let up. Honestly, I couldn't even go on a date without him interrogating the guy and then saying that we needed a chaperone, so he sends one of the security guards with us.

I think it all started when I was little when some giant ravenous dog attacked my nanny and I at the park and had bitten me on my left side. My nanny brought me home and I was bleeding all over. My father had freaked and took me straight to the hospital himself, not trusting anyone but the doctors and Uncle Victor. I was only three years old at the time. I shuddered at the memory as I reached my father's office doors. I had suddenly realized that I had reached for my left side while I was walking down here, so I dropped my arm.

His office doors were closed, so that normally meant he was either on the phone, not there or visiting with someone. I instinctively knocked on the door and when no one responded, I turned on my heel to walk away but I assumed to early that he wasn't there.

"Come on in Selene."

In my head I cursed myself for thinking he wouldn't be in there as I opened the door.

His office was huge. I used to love spending time in here. To the right of the door was a giant bookcase full of old books in Latin and Greek. To the left was a cozy fireplace with a loveseat and a chair to sit in. On the walls were paintings by Vincent Van Gogh, Leonardo da Vinci and Francisco de Goya. Straight across form the door were to matching chairs similar to the loveseat, a big oak desk and on giant chair that held the man that raised me.

My father was a big man for his age. He was 6'4", and as strong as can be. He was built wide, with strong shoulders that held the weight of the many companies he owned and a seventeen-year-old daughter who drove him crazy. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him, and if there were, you wouldn't see it with all the muscle that he had. His eyes were as blue as the Mediterranean Sea, his hair a dark brown with a touch of gray growing at the temples. When he smiled the edges of his eyes crinkled and his teeth shined pearly white. I never understood why he never married; he had women swooning over him wherever he went. I asked him once and he told me that I was the only female he would ever need in his life. I smiled at the memory.

"Hi daddy. You wanted to talk to me?"

As he cleared his throat he said, " Yes I did. Have a seat." He pointed to one of the chairs in front of his desk and I sat down. He was being formal, so I knew that whatever he wanted to talk about was serious.

"Selene, I called you down here to discuss your senior year of high school,"

"I already picked out my classes. They all have something to do with being a lawyer, I also signed up for chemistry like you asked and I also signed up for calculus."

"Yes I know. And I have no problem with the classes you signed up for, but there ha being a change in plans I guess you could say."

"What do you mean a change in plans?"

" We are moving. Well, it's more of that you are moving. I know that this puts a damper on things, but its just not safe right now."

"What do you mean not safe?" My voice cracked. He must be joking, I couldn't move to somewhere else right now, especially when things were just turning out good for me here.

"I know this will be hard, but right now it's not safe being here. There are some people who don't like me and who would do anything to destroy me. I just need you safe that way you don't have to be dragged into this. I don't want to have to see you get hurt."

I let the his words sink in, "there are some people who don't like and who would do anything to destroy me…."

"So you're sending me away?"

"It's the only way to keep you safe. You will be staying with a dear friend of mine and his family. They live in a small town called Forks, Washington. They are very kind people. None of his adopted children are in high school anymore, and they are all married. But I am sure they will help you make new friends. Some of them have left for College already, so it shouldn't be to crowded."

I nodded my head.

"I have gotten you a schedule with classes similar to the ones you signed up for here. I have already talked to a lot of the people in town and they all seem great. They Police Chief said that if you have any troubles with people bothering you with about home or money, just let him know or let an adult know. You will be boarding the plane for Seattle in a couple of hours, so I need you to go upstairs and pack your things. Just pack the essentials though, it's a tad bit colder there than it is here."

I got up to leave and once I was out of the office I ran upstairs to my room and cried until I could cry no more. I finally told myself to suck it up and pack my suitcases, it was pointless for me to sit here and cry and wallow in my self pity when I should be packing. It only took me twenty minutes to pack my things and once everything was packed, it was time for me to leave. As I walked out of my bedroom for the last time, I dared not look back otherwise I would find myself crying once again. My father was downstairs waiting for me. He rode to the airport with me and then watched me as I boarded the plane and then he left. As I watched the ground below me become farther and farther away, I knew it would be a long time until I saw my beloved home again and the man that raised me to be strong and to stand on my own.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has taken me awhile on getting this chapter up, I have being super busy and I was having issues with coming up on how to write this chapter. But here it is, enjoy! Also, please review, it would be really helpful to know what you guys think. Thanks!

Everything belongs to SM.

~Chapter 2~

**EmbryPOV **

I was running through the forests of La Push to the reservation's high school. I knew that I couldn't be late and if I was I would have detention for a week and my mom would ground my ass for life if I was late. This wasn't the first time I've being late, but I've being late so many times that the principle has threatened to suspend me and if that happened I would never be able to leave my house. My mom would have me under constant watch. It was bad enough that I already had to miss school because of the Pack and that I had to sneak out of the house just to go patrolling. It just sucked. Jake keep's telling me that I need to tell my mom. He says he has talked to his dad and he has talked to Sam about it and that they say it's okay , but I'm just not sure it's worth exposing the Pack.

I started to slow down once I was on the outskirts of the high school. I changed back into my human form and reached into the bushes to grab my things. Once I had everything and I was dressed, I walked across the field to the school. It was obvious the bell hadn't rung yet 'cause Jake and Quil were standing next to one of the classes waiting for me. I picked up the pace and jogged at human speed to where they were.

"Hey man! You actually made it on time today! Nice!" Quil said as slapped me on the back.

"Yeah, who would have thought?" I said as I punched Quil in the arm. Just as I did, three girls walked by giggling and ogling me, Jake and Quil. Neither one of us acknowledged them and they soon walked way frowning. I thought it was the perfect time to pick on Quil.

"My, my, Quil. Three girls walk by and you just ignore them. Man, Claire must have you wrapped around her fingers. Who would have ever thought that Quil Atera would not drool over a girl?" I said as I dodged the blow aimed at my gut.

"Ha-ha. You just think you're so funny, huh?" Quil lunged for me but I got away just before he could tackle me. Jake was completely oblivious as to what was going on, so when Quil stumbled and bumped into him, I laughed.

"Humph. What the hell?" Jake exclaimed as he pushed Quil away from him.

"Sorry man. Hey, what's up with you? You're just spacing off." Quil said as he picked his bag just as the bell rang.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Nessie?" I asked as we walked off to first period. I wasn't really looking forward to going to Science this morning; I hadn't done any of the required homework assigned from yesterday.

"Yes, no. I was thinking about how the Cullen's got themselves a foreign exchange student or whatever you want to call her. She's supposed to show up later today I guess." Jake said as we took our seats.

"Oh." I said just as Ms. Pent started a lecture on chemical reactions. It was strange how they went from leeches to Cullen's. Ever since Jake imprinted on Nessie, the Pack and the Cullen's gotten along a lot better. It was complicated for a while because some leeches wanted to kill Nessie and the rest of the Cullen's because of what they believed Nessie was. Of course, it never happened, but ever since then everything has being peaceful. Jake had become the Pack's alpha since Sam decided to step down. It was rocky at first, but he ended up being a great alpha. It had being two years since the incident with the leeches. Jake, Quil and I were seniors in high school, Seth was a sophomore, and Brady and Collin were freshmen. Leah, Paul, Jared and all their imprints were either married, engaged or just starting to figure things out. Everyone in the Pack has imprinted, well except for me. It was horrible having to be around them all the time when they were all mushy and lovey dovey with each other. It made me sick at times to be around them. Jake understood how I felt so he normally let me patrol on my own.

Suddenly the bell that told us first period was over, rang. I gathered my things and walked to my locker to put books in and then I headed off to the gym for gym class. Gym wasn't the worst class. It was one of the easiest classes I had. The class was a mix of all the grades from freshmen to seniors. I was lucky enough to have it with Seth, Brady and Collin. They were pretty cool to hang out with, but Brady and Collin's imprints were in the class, so they just went to go hang out with them. So it was just me and Seth, who wasn't bad, but he just never shut up.

"Hey Embry! I heard that you made it to school on time today. How was patrolling? Anything interesting? Hey, since you came here as, umm, you know, umm, how you getting home?" Seth said as we walked to the locker rooms.

"I will probably just catch a ride with Jake. And patrolling was fine, nothing interesting really happened." I said as I started changing.

"Did you hear about the new girl coming to Forks?" Seth asked as we walked out of the locker rooms.

"Kind of. Jake mentioned that the Cullen's were taking in some foreign exchange student. What have you heard?"

"I heard that and I heard that she is Marcus MacGregor's daughter. You know the extremely rich billionaire that owns like practically everything. I heard that she is one the richest heiresses out there."

"It's scary knowing that you know all of that. I don't even want to know where you heard all of that." I grinned and looked to Seth who was blushing and had his head down.

He sniffed and said, "My mom was watching E! the other day and I had nothing else to do, so, yeah."

I laughed and shook my head at him as we went our separate ways for gym. We were playing flag football today, so you could just feel the excitement fuming from the guys, while you could feel the fear from the girls but also their excitement to watch all the guys play. Once we were outside we split into teams. Seth and I were on one team, while Brady and Collin were on the other. Seth jogged over to where I was standing.

"So, what else do you know about the famous Selene MacGregor?" I asked as we stood around waiting for the teacher.

"Oh, so you know her name? Huh. Well I heard she is extremely beautiful, but not as beautiful as my Abby." He sighed after he said Abby's name. I just glared at him.

"Really?"

"Oh, sorry man. Anyways, what was I talking about, oh yeah, Selene MacGregor. As I was saying, she is super pretty and every guy is all over her. She can ride horses, sing, dance, do gymnastics. I heard Mr. MacGregor adopted her when she was only a baby. She is supposedly Scottish and part Gypsy, but I don't know, that's just what I heard." The coach blew the whistle then and we went to our positions. The coach blew the whistle again signaling for us to start our game. You could hear the girls cheering from afar; they had all convinced the coach that guys were to rough and that they should just stay off to the side. The coach agreed as long as they did some type of exercise. The ball was thrown at me and I caught it perfectly. I started running towards the field howl when suddenly a howl pierced the sky. The howl was too low for human ears, but I heard it, and I knew that Brady, Seth and Collin did too. I tossed the football towards Nathan Page, for he was closer to the field goal and once he made the touchdown, coach blew the whistle telling us to head to the lockers and get changed. I caught up to Seth, Collin and Brady just as we entered the locker rooms.

"What do you think is going on?" Brady asked as we hurried to get changed.

"I don't know, but it must be important if we have to be late for class." I said as I pulled my shirt over my head. We all got changed and headed in different directions to make it look like we were going to class. Once the hallway was clear and I checked to make sure no one would notice me when I left school grounds or notice when I turned into a giant wolf, I took off for the trees. Once I was safely in the tree line, I stripped out of my clothes and transformed into a wolf. Quil and Seth were already there, along with Leah, Paul and Jared.

"_Where are Collin and Brady?" Jake asked as I showed up._

"_Right here boss man. We ran into to the school counselor and tell her that we were headed for class. It was a close one." Collin said and Brady shook his giant head in agreement._

"_Well now that everyone is here, I have some major news. The girl that is coming to stay with the Cullen's is not just here for whatever foreign exchange students do when they come here. She is here for protection. Her 'father' sent her here because Carlisle is one of his dear friends and that his daughter is in serious danger." There were a few growls around the circle. It had being two years since we last had to deal with anything major. Jake waited until everyone settled down; Seth decided to add to the circle of what he knew about the girl coming here. Leah snorted as she listened to what her brother knew about our guest. Paul chuckled when he saw Seth thinking about whatever he watched on E! with his mom. _

"_Wow Seth, I would never think that you liked that kind of stuff." Paul snickered and moved out of the way just as Seth decided to lung at him._

"_Enough." Jake thought and soon everyone settled down and turned to Jake to hear what else he had to say._

"_There are a few more things that you should all know before we leave. She does not know about vampires or werewolves. Her father, Marcus, is one the oldest vampires out there and she has no idea of what he is. Carlisle told me that she has been hunted all her life by vampires and 'children of the moon'. This is because according to Carlisle, her blood can make any supernatural creature human again." There were gasps all around as we took in this information. No wonder she is being hunted, her blood can end all of the supernatural creatures._

"_Your right Embry. She is extreme danger. Her father is sending her away because he fears the worst. She believes she is being sent here to be kept safe from some mob who want to harm her father." Jake thought._

"_She will be here in a few hours. Carlisle is to pick her up from the airport and drive her back here. She will be here until her father says it is safe for her to return home or until she finishes her senior year. I know this isn't exciting, but Carlisle asked if we would help and I said yes." Nobody said or thought or did anything, we just sat there taking everything in._

"_One more thing, you should all go the Cullen's house later this afternoon to meet her. Carlisle said that he would tell her that we will be there." Jake nodded and then took off to change back. _

We all took off and changed back to our human forms. Jared, Paul and Leah all went off in the other direction while the rest of us went back to the school. Just as we reached the school, the lunch bell rang, releasing us to lunch. I sat at my usual with table with Jake and Quil. Brady, Collin and Seth joined us later with their imprints.

"So Seth, what was the meeting about today?" Abby asked as she sat down.

"Oh. Well there is a foreign exchange student who is moving here and Jake thought we should know and then there were some other things that aren't really important." Seth said as he took a bite of pizza.

"Hmm. What is the exchange student's name?"

"Selene MacGregor." Seth said with a mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes at him and just continued eating.

"I've heard of her! She is super beautiful!" Lola said and then the girls talked about Selene MacGregor for the rest of lunch. I ate my lunch and thought about nothing, but then I started thinking about the soon to be new girl. I had seen pictures of her before. She was pretty, but I wouldn't say super beautiful, but that was only because she had sunglasses on and was looking away from the cameras. The picture was on the front of some magazine in the grocery store. Abby pulled me out of my reverie when she squealed over something. I looked in the girls direction and saw them looking at some picture on Cathy's phone.

"Wow. She has such an amazing body, well except for the scar. I heard that she has had that scar since she was a baby." Lola said as they looked at the picture.

"I heard that too, but I also heard that she got it from some dog that had just lost it." Cathy sighed. I raised one of my eyebrows at Brady and he mouthed, 'Selene MacGregor'. I just shook my head at them.

"That's so sad. Hey, what's that nickname that she got from that picture?" Abby asked as she leaned next to Seth.

"Mediterranean Goddess. That really fits her; she really does look like a goddess. I would love to have her body." Lola frowned as she took a drink from her water. Collin shook his head and wrapped his arm over Lola's shoulders. The lunch bell soon rang and we all got up to go to our last three periods of the day. I walked to English and before I knew it, it was practically the end of sixth period. Once the bell rang I caught a ride with Jake to the Cullen's house. Everyone was there except for Carlisle and Esme. They were all talking, but once the tires of Carlisle's Mercedes hit the driveway, everyone became quiet at once and waited for the new guest to enter.

Carlisle was the first through the door, then Esme. Selene was the last to enter the house. As she did, she stopped in the doorway and took in what she saw. The light from outside framed her and the red in her was vibrant. She looked at all the faces in the room and when she reached to where I was standing, our eyes locked. All of the sudden I felt this weight lift off my shoulder's as I took in her emerald green eyes. She was suddenly the only thing holding me here on earth. She finally gave a shy smile and I just about stopped breathing. And that's when I knew it, I had just imprinted on the woman who just entered my life.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 3~

**SelenePOV**

As the plane left the ground I looked down to see my beloved home disappear from me as we rose into the sky. It was about 6 'o clock in the evening and the sun had yet to set.

"Miss MacGregor?" I turned to see who was talking to me and I saw that it was one of my father's personal flight attendant's.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, not at the moment. Thank you though."

"Alright. Well just ask me if you need anything. We should be landing in Seattle by tomorrow morning." She said and I shook my head and she left.

I sighed and looked back out my window. I would be landing in a different country, a different state, a different city in just a few hours. A different world is more like it, I thought to myself. Everything will be different, clothing, food life, all would be a far cry from what I was used to. I just hoped I wouldn't have to stay long. It's not that I had anything against these people I was to stay, for I did not know them. My father said they were wonderful people and that they would help me get settled in, it was just that I wanted to go home and have everything go back to the it was. But even I knew that nothing would ever go back to the way things were.

There will always be a problem with people pretending to be my friend to get to my father's money. They all believed that it was my money as well since he is my father, but it's not. They only I had to my name that I had earned by working was $700 in my bank account. All the money that I was eventually entitled to was my father's money and his father's money and so on and so forth. According to some people I didn't even deserve the money my father had because I wasn't blood. But that didn't stop him when he wrote his Will saying that all the money, companies, everything that was in his name would be transferred over to me when he died. Some people may have being excited to have the kind of inheritance, but I wasn't. I didn't want the weight of having to own a bunch of companies and have to deal with stupid people who obviously didn't know what they were doing at times. I didn't want to have to be followed around by bodyguards all the time; I didn't want to live in a ginormous house where I had servants and maids. I wanted to live a small house where I had to clean and cook myself. I wanted peace and quiet, a house where I could escape the craziness of being a lawyer. And I most definitely did not want to marry a man who only cared about money and attention. I wanted someone who was fun, but serious when he needed to be. Someone who cared about my well-being, not my inheritance. But then again, I knew that I was dreaming. People like me didn't get peace and quiet, they got busy bodies and paparazzi.

I shook my head and looked out my window. The sun had finally set; it must have being around midnight. I suddenly felt exhausted, so I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me. I started dreaming about being home and in the kitchen. In the dream I was cooking a feast, there was mashed potatoes in a giant pot on the stove, green beans in a smaller pot also on the stove. You could smell a ham in the oven and a pie that was sitting in the window. I realized I must be thinking about this last year's Christmas. I had told my father that I wanted to cook this year's feast and I told him to invite the staff and their families. It was always lonely on Christmas with it just being me, my father and Uncle Victor. I decided that that year should be different from the other years. Majority of the staff showed up with their families and it turned out to be a wonderful celebration. My father and Uncle Victor both said that they had never seen me that happy since I was a little girl when I got my horse, Buttercup. Suddenly my dream turned to me standing in the barn brushing Buttercup's coat. I remembered that that was just the other morning before I took her out riding.

Someone shook my arm and I woke up to see the same flight attendant standing next to me.

"We will be in Seattle in a few hours. You may want to sit up and get ready for landing." She said and then she walked away. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I put my seatbelt back on just as the captain came on over the intercom saying that we will be descending in just a few minutes. I turned to look out my window to see millions of trees and then tall buildings almost as high as the trees probably. You could see cars on the roads stopping and going, stopping and going until they made their destination. We then passed over an airport and we slowly came back down to the ground. You could see other planes coming and going as we landed. My ears popped a couple of times, but they finally stopped when we touched ground. The light that said we could remove our seatbelts flashed on and I removed mine and stood up to grab my things.

The flight attendant was standing by the door and said, "Your bags will be in the terminal. Your ride should be here and should be waiting for you. If they are not here, wait. If they don't show up in a half-hour, call your father. He will then call them and make sure they are coming. Have a nice time while you're here Miss MacGregor and we will hopefully see you soon."

"Alright. Thank you." I said as I walked off the plane and into the airport. I followed the signs that showed the way to where you get your luggage. The airport was crowded, but not too crowded. I quickly my made way to where the luggage was and I grabbed my things. I had to suitcases with clothes and other essentials. The rest of my stuff I had to leave at home. My father said he would send of my other things here when he got the chance. I turned around to look for whoever I was staying with. There were tons of people waiting for other people, and I had no idea on what these Cullen people looked like. I just hoped they knew what I looked like. I really didn't want to have to be here for hours at a time. I sighed and sat in one of the chairs the airport had. Not long after I sat down, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a very handsome man with blonde hair standing behind me. Next to him was a woman with rich brown hair and a smile on her face.

"Are you Selene MacGregor?" The man with blonde hair asked.

"Umm, yeah, I am. Are you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" I asked as I stood up and turned around.

The woman with brown hair spoke this time, "Yes we are. I hope we haven't made you wait too long. We tried to get as soon as possible, but the traffic here is just dreadful."

"Oh, no, you didn't. I just landed not too long ago."

"Wonderful. Well our car is just this way." The blonde man said as he pointed in the direction of where their car was.

"Alright." I grabbed my suitcases and we all headed to the garage.

"My name is Carlisle by the way. My wife's name is Esme." Carlisle said as he pointed at his wife. What strange names I thought. Their names seemed a bit off for this century, but whatever. Their names seemed to fit them.

"Did you have a nice flight here?" Esme asked once we reached the garage.

"Yes I did, thank you." I said as Carlisle popped the trunk and I placed my suitcase in the trunk. I climbed into the backseat while Carlisle and Esme climbed into the front. Carlisle started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Good." Esme said as she turned around to smile at me. I smiled back at her as Carlisle turned onto the road. We drove onto the freeway and we soon started to go faster.

Esme was now facing forward but she was still talking to me. "Just so you now, our children will all be at our house when we get there. There will be some other people there as well. They aren't family, but they are like family. When we get there we will introduce you to everyone and then I will show you to your room. You will have your own bathroom and a walk in closet. It is quite a large room and I hope you like it. Your father will be sending some of your things in a couple of days that way you will have some more of your things."

"Okay. My father said that none of them are in high school anymore, right?"

"No, none of them are. Put are friends kids are. Three of them are seniors just like you. Although, they do go to the reservations high school, but I am sure they can help you make some new friends."

"Okay. Thank you, by the way, for doing this. I am sure this is a burden to you guys with having to take me in."

"Oh, sweetie, you're not a burden. We are actually happy to help. Your father asked us to do this, and we gladly accepted." Esme said as she turned to look at me. She gave me a shy smile and then turned back around. We all fell silent; the only thing you could hear was the silent hum of the engine. I looked outside and watched other cars pass by. We were no longer in the city, but there were still a lot of cars and there was still some traffic. I still felt tired, so I rested my head against the head rest and closed my eyes. I let my mind wonder. After a while Esme patted me on the leg and said, "We are almost to the house."

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. There were trees everywhere. All you could see was green. It was most definitely different scenery than what I was used to, but not much different. Scotland had millions of trees, but they weren't everywhere like they were here. It was kind of comforting seeing all the trees, but not quite. We drove onto a winding road that went for a few miles and that then turned into a driveway. The house that appeared was amazing. It looked to be about three stories with windows that practically covered every wall. The second story had wood paneling all on the outside walls. There was a balcony of to the right of the house. There was a giant garage of to the left of the house. Surrounding the house was a forest that looked as though it went on for miles and you could tell that there weren't any neighbors nearby.

Carlisle stopped the car in front of the house and cut the engine. I got out of the car and went to the trunk of the car to grab my suitcases. Carlisle had already popped the trunk and helped grab them.

"Thanks." I said as I took both of my suitcases and followed Carlisle and Esme to the house. They both went in before me and I stopped right in the doorway. I looked around the room and saw a bunch of smiling faces. I looked at each face and I soon figured out who were Carlisle and Esme's children. There were some other people there too and I soon figured out that they must be Native because of their skin and dark hair. When I finally made it to the end of the group, I locked eyes with a boy who looked to be my age. He was tall and slightly muscular. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. When I looked at him I felt a wave of electricity pass through us as though he shocked me even though we were nowhere near each other. I felt as though there was no one else in the room except for us. In the back of my mind I thought I heard someone gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I would just like to let you all know that I am no longer continuing this story. I've being having so much trouble already writing this story that I've decided to quit writing it. I will be writing other stories that will hopefully be much, much better than this one. If I do end up re-writing this story, there will be quite a few changes, it will still be an Embry imprint story, it will just have a few changes.


End file.
